


one percent

by scurvycorn



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvycorn/pseuds/scurvycorn
Summary: Sal wants to vent and Larry wants to listen





	one percent

**Author's Note:**

> kinda based off of the song One Percent by Gorillaz 👊😔

A soft knock on his door pulled Larry off of his seat. As soon as he opened the door, Sal jolted forward and slouched into him, burying his little body into Larry's. He's probably tired. Sal was always tired but he always put other's needs before his.

"Hey, you," Larry says, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and petting his hair. With Sal in his arms, Larry walks him to his bed and sets him down. He walks back and closes the door before sitting back down at his easel to continue his painting.

"I'm really tired Lar..." Sally sighs, unclasping the straps on his prosthetic.

Larry, carefully adding light strokes onto the canvas hums. "I can tell. You don't look too hot. Your body language- not your face I mean,"

"Yeah, I know..." Sal, rolling over onto his stomach, takes his prosthetic off, sets it to the side and rubs his eyes. He is no longer nervous about exposing his face now, well, at least in front of Larry. He trusted Larry. A lot. "I just- there is a lot going on right now you know?"

Larry adds the final touch to the part of the painting that he's working on and sets his brush and palette down. He gets out of his seat and sits on one end of his bed, lifting Sal's head up and placing it in his lap. "Talk to me,"

"I don't know... There's so much stuff going on at school- tests, projects, homework and on top of that, there's strange shit going on in these apartments," Sal starts.

The taller of the two runs a hand through Sal's scalp, massaging the skin underneath. "Like what? The ghosts?"

"Not just the ghosts man, the ghosts are somewhat fine. But it's the fucking demons! They're everywhere! And the worst part is, just as you think things are getting better, they just get worse. No, wait actually, what I mean is people in these apartments have things to hide I guess,"

"Ah, this is about _the bologna incident_ , isn't it?" 

Sal bites his lip and stares at the ceiling. "Yes and no,"

"Care to explain?"

"Massage my face Lar?" Sally innocently asks, batting his eyes all angel like.

"Asshole. Fine." Larry places and hand on the bridge of Sally's nose and gently kneads it with his long fingers.

"Mhm," Sal hums, "I think we can both agree that the bologna incident was very and really fucked up."

Larry nods, moving his hands onto Sal's forehead, rubbing the surface. "What I always wondered is how no one ever noticed the smell of all those shit-filled diapers man, but yeah, it was _very, very_ fucked up,"

"I just can't bring myself to eat any meat anymore. Not after what we saw in Packerton's apartment," 

"Is that why you're so jittery and stressed?" Larry asks stroking Sal's hair.

The shorter boy props himself up so that he was now sitting on Larry's lap. He held his ponytails tightly, something he did when he was nervous. Sal's sudden movement startled Larry a bit but he eventually accustomed to it. But he couldn't tell if Sal was going to say something or not. Just as Larry was about to open his mouth to say something, Sal turned to him and sighed.

"Am I a killer?" He asks.

Larry scoffs. "And why the hell would you think that?"

"Well, because I sorta killed Mr. Packerton, right?"

"Sally, we've been over this. You didn't kill Mr. Packerton. Okay? You just did what he asked for, it's not your fault Mrs. Packerton kept him on his deathbed for all those years," Larry explains. "If you were in his state, wouldn't you want the same? Not you are going to be but, my point is, you only did what was right man,"

"You really think so?"

"Dude, I wouldn't be here with you right now if I thought you were a killer man,"

"Yeah, you're right," Sally concludes, lying back down and setting his face in Larry's lap. He closes his eyes and feels soft lips on his nose. "What was that for?"

"To show you how much I love you..." Larry smiles.

Sal pokes his nose and laughs "Gay,"

"Whatever," 


End file.
